


Annabelle

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms is nanny-ing a doll.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Annabelle

He almost didn’t take the job. There was no version of this where he didn’t die by some freaky ghost doll like in the movie Annabelle. But, Brahms needed the job. Most people didn’t like the idea of a male nanny. Which, he kind of understood, but it simultaneously broke his heart. He loved children.

And now he was nannying a doll.

Brahms followed the rules, always doing what the doll’s parents specified must be done to care for it. He felt silly, but on some level, he still had to prove that he was a good nanny, even if it was just to the parents of a doll. 

Though Annabelle wasn’t the doll’s name, he called it that out of habit, continuously picturing that haunted Annabelle doll. At first it was just a joke, but when the doll started to move, Brahms was positive that he was going to die for real.

A few weeks went by, and Brahms started getting restless. He was preparing food one day, when he noticed the doll out of the corner of his eye. Momentarily pausing on the food, Brahms walked up to the doll, kneeling in front of it. He held up the doll, looking into its eyes, trying to decipher if maybe this was a nanny cam doll, and he was just on some new reality show about how horrible people are when they realize they can forgo their responsibilities. 

“What are you hiding, Annabelle?” Brahms murmured.

The doll didn’t reply, obviously. 

Brahms sighed, setting it back down and going back to cooking. He went through the motions, going down the list all the way until it was time to bed. He gave the doll a goodnight kiss, before heading to his room and going through his own bedtime routine. 

He fell face first on his bed, groaning into the blankets. Two more weeks, he only had to make it two more weeks.

Brahms pulled the blankets around himself, huffing and closing his eyes. He needed to too another human being soon or he was going to lose it. 

Sleep had almost come to him when he heard something moving in the room. His tired mind barely registered it, and he stubbornly curled up into a tighter ball, refusing to wake up. 

Until he felt the bed shift. 

Brahms turned, only to come face to face with a mask.

He screamed, backing up into the headboard, trying to figure out what the hell was sitting on his bed.

The figure crept closer, and in the soft light of the moon he saw a feminine silhouette. His confusion only deepened when it spoke.

“My name isn’t Annabelle.” You whispered, your voice hoarse from lack of use. You crept closer, sitting on Brahms’ knees.

“Wh-what?” He gasped, wanting to push you away but being hesitant to hurt someone who wasn’t hurting him first.

You rested your head on his chest, nuzzling your face there. You couldn’t stop yourself, you had wanted to touch him for so long, and now you knew your parents were never coming home, so what did it matter if you let the cat out of the bag? You wanted Brahms. You wanted him to hold you and take care of you like he had for your doll. “My name is not Annabelle.”

“Um.” Brahms held up his hands, still looking confused.

“Say my name.” You said, your head snapping up to look him in the eyes.

“Your name?” He breathed. “What’s your name?”

“You know it.” You straddled him, cupping his face in your hands. His beard was rough, his skin warm. He was perfect. “I’m the one you’re supposed to be looking after.”

Finally, Brahms’ eyes widened in recognition as he realized exactly who you are.

“(Y/N.)”


End file.
